


Rose the Hat NSFW Alphabet

by houseofwaxes (riottkick)



Series: prompts/requests/gifts [6]
Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/houseofwaxes
Relationships: Rose the Hat/Reader
Series: prompts/requests/gifts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546630
Kudos: 21





	Rose the Hat NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**  
Rose loves to cuddle you after she fucks, you and she definitely loves being the big spoon. Sometimes she loves to have you lay your head on her chest. She also will get you a glass of water, and has you drink at least half of it before you can set it down.

 **B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
Rose’s favorite body part on her is her fingers. She loves the fact that you beg for them every single time she teases you. Feeling your mouth wrap around them makes her wet.

Her favorite part of you is your thighs. When she’s eating your pussy, she loves being able to grip them, and occasionally bite them while she’s teasing you.

 **C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**  
Rose loves when you come on her fingers and strap the most. When she’s fucking you with her fingers, she loves cleaning them off with her mouth, If she’s fucking you in public with her fingers, she loves how flustered you get when she brings them to your lips. When you come on her strap, she loves when you suck it clean after, making sure you have eye contact - she'd come just from that.

 **D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
Rose's dirty secret that she's thought about sharing you with Dan or Crow. But she'd never bring it up, because realistically she doesn't like to share who she's with with anyone.

 **E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**  
Rose is pretty experienced - she knows what she's doing when it comes to pleasuring you. The first night the two of you slept with each other in her house, she dedicated the whole night to figuring out what you wanted and needed.

 **F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**  
Rose has many that she enjoys. She loves spooning you while she's fucking you roughly - it's easy for her to rub your clit. She loves to be able to hold you by the throat as she fucks into you hard.

Her second favorite position would be from behind - she loves being able to hold your back against her chest as she fucks you. She's really good at multitasking, so when she rubs at your ass with the pad of her thumb, she doesn't let her thrusts still until you come for her. 

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)**  
Depending on what the two of you are doing. During rough sex, she's very serious in the moment. But when it’s more relaxed, and on the softer side, Rose loves to laugh with you.

 **H = Hair (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**  
Rose doesn't shave, she doesn't see the need too since it's natural. For you, she doesn't mind what you prefer.

 **I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**  
Rose isn't one for being romantic, but when it's a special occasion, she likes to do small things for you for that night. She won't admit it but she enjoys setting up flowers for you, and getting prepared for the night.

 **J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**  
Rose isn't usually one for masturbation, but when you're away, she uses one of the many vibrators that she's bought to use on you. When this happens, she fucks herself to the thought of her fucking you. Sometimes, when she's with you, she loves having you sit and watch while she gets herself off - if you're lucky and have been good, she'll let you clean her fingers and a the vibe off.

 **K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**  
She has many kinks, which some include: Body Worship, Praise, Orgasm Denial, Light Pet Play, Overstimulation, Verbal Humiliation, Choking, and Anal Play. She also has a big breeding kink, loves filling you with fake come, and watching it all drip out before she fucks you again. She also loves being called ‘Daddy’.

 **L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**  
She prefers her bedroom, despite all of the public teasing she does to you. In terms of quickies, she doesn't mind doing them in public, or in her car. If she's wanting to take her time with you, she prefers your shared house.

 **M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**  
Rose doesn’t need too much motivation, she sometimes just has to think about you and how good you looked last night as you came. 

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
Rose will never do anything you don't like, even if it's kinks of hers, she won't think about them. But she also won't share you with anyone. You're hers, and she's yours. That's all she needs. 

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**  
Rose prefers giving over receiving, however she wouldn't say no to it. She just prefers giving you pleasure because it makes you happy. She's very good at oral - she loves to make you come over and over with her tongue before fucking you with her fingers and strapon. 

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**  
Ninety-Nine percent of the time Rose is rough, and her pace is fast. She prefers that over anything but, in that one percent, Rose will surprise with soft sex. It's usually after a nice date, a holiday, or an anniversary.

 **Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**  
Rose loves quickies, especially when the two of you are pressed for time and you need. Sometimes, she'll fuck you quickly in public, if you both need it.

 **R = Risk (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)**  
Rose loves experimenting with you, she’s always willing to try things at least once or twice before she knows whether she likes it or not.

 **S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**  
Rose usually lasts a very long time depending on what she’s been doing all day. If she’s been busy at work all day, she doesn’t go as many rounds as she normally can. When that’s the case, that’s when she prefers you to ride her.

 **T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**  
Rose has a very large collection of toys ranging from Vibrators, to dildos, to even a fucking machine she once bought as a joke. But now, she loves watching you get fucked by it.

 **U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**  
Rose loves to tease, and will tease you any time she can. You’re at a movie? she’ll rub your pussy though your pants. At a restaurant? She’ll finger you under a table, stopping as soon as you get right to the edge.

 **V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**  
Rose is quiet when she fucks you, occasionally grunting when she’s fucking you from behind and pulling your hair. The sounds she usually makes is dirty talking.

 **W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**  
Rose loves beating her record of how many times she’s made you come in a single night; she's very competitive with herself, and herself only. You don't mind it, especially when she usually doesn't deny you any orgasms.

 **X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**  
Sometimes, if she’s not working, she packs any chance she gets. Not only is it good for when the two of you are out and about, she feels more comfortable wearing one even when she’s not planning on fucking you.

 **Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**  
Rose’s sex drive is high, but doesn’t usually show it unless you’re around. She also is very patient when it comes to the act itself, so if you’re not feeling up for it one day or several days, she can wait. You being comfortable is more important than anything else to her.

 **Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
Rose will fall asleep about an hour after you do. She loves being able to watch you drift off to sleep as she praises you. But she likes to make sure you’re okay before she even thinks about going to sleep.


End file.
